


Validity and Reliability

by VioletPaget



Series: Teacher Ficlits [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPaget/pseuds/VioletPaget
Summary: Miles and Julian at Quarks, playing darts.
Series: Teacher Ficlits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992445
Kudos: 3





	Validity and Reliability

Miles and Julian at Quarks, playing darts.

Miles threw his first dart. It hit the wall on the upper left corner, and fell to the floor. He frowned. His friend put his hand on his shoulder, better luck, next time.

Then Julian threw his dart. It hit the 10-point ring. Not bad, but he knew he could do better.

Miles then went through his lucky warm up ritual. He threw his dart. It landed very close to the other one, but this time actually on the target. Julian smiled, go it this time, he cheered. Miles just slumped his shoulders, I should be better than that! he grumbled.

Julian, with hopes of a better score, threw his dart. It flew through the air, seeming to point down at the last second. It hit the target, but at the bottom end of the 10-point ring.

Third times the charm, right? asked Miles, trying to bring his confidence up. He threw his dart and it bounced off the rim, right between his first and second darts. Well that’s rotten.

Julian tried to look sympathetic, and threw his dart. It landed in the 10-point ring again, but on the far right side.

Miles stared glumly at his fourth dart, when Julian interrupted his thoughts. We’re both performing so poorly today, why don’t we call this game, and get drinks instead?

But you’re winning! said Miles, why would you want to stop the game?

Because your shots are so much more valid than mine!

And your shots are so much more reliable! said Miles as he went to collect his darts.

He held out his hand and they shook on the game, laughing about the whole terribleness of the game.


End file.
